Cupijoke
by EssSi
Summary: (oneshot sur la Saint-Valentin de Clarisse, avec une apparition de Percy et Annabeth !) . : . À la Saint-Valentin, parmi les cadeaux et chocolats plus nombreux que l'année précédente – à sa grande satisfaction –, Clarisse tombe sur… son pire cauchemar ! Qui a préféré lui faire cette horrible farce plutôt qu'une déclaration d'amour !


_**disclaimer :**__ Les films de la saga « Percy Jackson » relèvent de 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, Dune Entertainment III LLC, TSG Entertainment Finance LLC, et ont été créés d'après les romans éponymes de Rick Riordan. Fanfic écrite gratuitement, lisible gratuitement et qui ne peut générer aucun revenu._

**thèmes :** Saint-Valentin et phobie

**contexte :** Se situe avant le deuxième film, ne tient pas compte des romans.

**le mot de l'auteure :** J'adore écrire sur les pestes et Clarisse est l'un de mes trois personnages préférés (avec Luke et Thalia), aussi je vous offre ce one-shot mettant en vedette mademoiselle La Rue en cette Fête des Amoureux. Je n'ai pas lu les romans : j'ai essayé mais ça ne m'a pas plu du tout, contrairement aux films !

. : * : .. : * : .

**Cupijoke**

Visage tourné vers le ciel, yeux clos, Clarisse savourait la brise fraîche chargée de senteurs florales qui montaient du sol. Au-dessus de la pinède, l'azur se faisait timide, peinant à se faire voir entre les houppiers. Des effluves boisés descendirent chatouiller les narines de la jeune fille qui fronça le nez, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Comme chaque année, le 14 février ressemblait davantage à une journée de tendre printemps que de rude hiver. Pour cela, Clarisse était reconnaissante à Aphrodite – même si elle n'était pas sa mère –, qui offrait à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé ce modeste cadeau ; et Clarisse estimait que tous devraient lui en savoir gré, surtout ceux qui n'en recevraient pas d'autres, de cadeaux ! Mais, bien sûr, cela n'était absolument pas son cas.

Et pour cause : en pensant à la montagne de présents lui étant destinés qui s'amoncelaient encore – ils s'amoncelaient forcément encore : elle était si populaire, et les derniers timides trouveraient certainement plus de courage à la faveur de la nuit pour lui remettre leurs déclarations ! –, un nouveau sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres et elle soupira d'aise.

L'hyperactivité était difficilement jugulée quand on attendait impatiemment quelque chose, mais quand on savait quand cela arriverait, elle se contenait un peu plus facilement. Juste un peu plus.

En équilibre sur les racines de l'Arbre de Thalia, Clarisse s'appuya contre le tronc en prenant garde de ne pas laisser le moindre orteil dépasser de l'autre côté de la Barrière. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un monstre vienne gâcher cette journée parfaite ! La jeune fille recroquevilla ses doigts de pied sur l'écorce brune humide qui lui râpait délicatement la peau. Après un dernier regard vers le ciel et une dernière pensée pour Thalia, elle les déplaça dans l'herbe grasse qui s'enfonçait délicieusement sous ses pas comme un tapis moelleux, riant presque lorsque des brins se glissaient et la chatouillaient entre les orteils.

Déjà, il était temps de repasser la porte du camp pour rejoindre la fête qui s'annonçait divine – enfin presque, puisque son cher papa Arès et les autres parents divins ne seraient pas là ! Clarisse avait hâte que la soirée bouille d'effervescence : que ses copines papotent "garçons" et la jalousent quand ces messieurs couleraient des regards conquis vers elle, et alors elle pourrait renvoyer à ceux-ci des œillades chargées de promesses qu'elle ne tiendrait pas ; que les filles d'Aphrodite viennent parader dans leurs beaux atours et se vanter des présents reçus, et alors elle pourrait leur clouer le bec en déroulant la longue liste des siens et s'éloigner en virevoltant dans sa robe simple et unie, sous les soupirs énamourés ou admiratifs des demi-dieux.

Clarisse ne portait de robe qu'une fois par an, à la Saint-Valentin, et ce depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Colonie et recevait chaque année plus de cadeaux, de chocolats et de déclarations que les filles de la déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté.

À la seule pensée d'être cette année encore celle qui emporterait la faveur de la gente masculine, Clarisse éclata d'un rire suffisant : « Le 14 février ne devrait pas être "la Fête des Amoureux", ce devrait être "la Fête de _mes_ Amoureux" ! »

. : * : .

Quand Clarisse rejoignit les autres dans la clairière au centre du camp, elle se rendit compte à la faveur des feux que la nuit était basse.

Dès qu'elle entra dans le premier cercle de lumière, un essaim de filles et de garçons, pro-Clarisse aussi bien qu'anti', se jeta sur elle – comme une colonie d'abeilles s'affairait autour de ses alvéoles – pour la presser de questions.

Par-dessus les têtes des parasites, Clarisse distingua au premier coup d'œil les longues cornes pointues qui se dressaient sur le crâne d'Ichneutae, son plus fidèle compagnon. Elle sautilla sur place pour lui faire signe d'approcher, sincèrement ravie de le voir, ignorant royalement sa suite de courtisans et de dames de compagnie pour mieux se faire désirer.

Ichneutae n'était pas un des mignons de Clarisse, il n'était rien moins que son protecteur, et la jeune fille ne prenait pas ombrage de son absence d'intérêt pour elle car, après tout, Ichneutae n'était pas son genre.

Elle l'observa avec amusement traverser la cohue, grognant et écrasant quelques pieds de ses gros sabots quand il rencontrait quelque résistance au passage – pour le coup, ce n'était pas le satyre qui bêlait pour protester !

Clarisse fit malgré tout la moue avant qu'il ne la rejoigne : non, le jeune homme à moitié bouc n'était pas son genre, mais ça l'ennuyait quand même qu'une créature réputée pour sa libido exacerbée et ses pulsions sexuelles incontrôlables ne brûle pas de désir pour elle !

Une fois qu'Ichneutae l'eut rejointe, postant sa haute carrure massive à ses côtés comme un garde du corps protège une vedette hollywoodienne, Clarisse estima que le moment était venu d'accorder quand même un peu d'attention à ses poursuivants. Elle prit le parti de répondre à la première question posée, qui lui demandait si elle devait vraiment s'absenter, mais la voix bourrue d'Ichneutae la devança :

― Oui, elle doit _vraiment_ partir.

― Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?

― Non, elle ne_ peut _pas.

Clarisse réprima un grognement exaspéré et fouetta l'air de la main devant le visage d'Ichneutae – comme on chasserait un insecte agaçant –, le contraignant à se taire. Elle gratifia le garçon qui l'avait interrogée d'un éclatant sourire qui arrondit ses pommettes à croquer, avant d'opter pour une attitude timide. Elle se força à baisser les yeux et joua avec une mèche brune entortillée autour de ses doigts, le tout dans une posture étudiée, et elle déclara d'un ton faussement ennuyé :

― Malheureusement, je ne peux rester avec vous que ce soir… Je dois déjà repartir demain, mais sachez que c'est pour accomplir une mission capitale pour nous tous !

― Quelle mission ? questionna une curieuse.

Clarisse plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, mutine :

― Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler aux autres Sang-Mêlé. Ah ! si seulement il y avait un autre demi-dieu aussi héroïque que moi, je n'aurais pas à partir seule vers l'inconnu pour remplir une mission aussi dangereuse que vitale !

― Et Percy Jackson, alors ? Il nous a bien déjà sauvés, lui aussi ! s'indigna une brune aussi grande que Clarisse.

Instantanément, le regard bleu de la pimbêche se durcit et repéra l'insurgée. Elle fendit la foule plus vite que celle-ci ne s'écarta et fondit sur sa proie avec une maîtrise effrayante, s'arrêtant à deux centimètres de son nez. Quand Clarisse plongea les yeux dans les siens, la brunette n'en menait pas large et déglutit péniblement, mais elle ne fuit pas. Il faut dire aussi que le cercle de Sang-Mêlé qui s'était refermé autour d'elles lui ôtait toute possibilité de retraite.

― Qui est ce Percy Jackson dont tu parles ? cracha Clarisse, qui savait très bien qui était le fils de Poséidon. Qui a ramené le char volé d'Arès ? Qui a remporté le tournoi d'automne et les jeux du solstice ? Qui a accompli la quête du dragon ? Ce n'est pas Percy Jackson, c'est moi ! C'est _moi_, le _héros_ !

― Oui, mais…

La brunette, qui avait commis l'erreur de tenter de protester de nouveau, fut bousculée par Ichneutae.

― Personne n'arrive à la cheville de Clarisse ! lui grogna-t-il directement dans l'oreille.

― Yeah ! renchérit un grand blond, exprimant son adhésion avec une éloquence toute relative.

Déjà, les esprits s'échauffaient et Clarisse réagit au quart de tour ; non pas par crainte que la situation ne dégénère, mais parce que toute sa cour avait détourné son attention d'elle pour invectiver la brunette : plus personne ne la regardait, c'était inadmissible !

― Allons, mes chéris, calmez-vous ! les enjoignit-elle avec un calme forcé et un sourire faussement conciliant. Ne vous énervez pas pour (elle jeta un furtif regard dédaigneux à la fille, prononçant sur un ton sans ambiguïté :) si peu…

Puis, elle l'ignora – et ce, tout le reste de la soirée – et ne s'adressa plus qu'à son public :

― Nous savons très bien à quoi nous en tenir quand il s'agit de mes quêtes ! Oublions ça pour l'instant et tâchons de nous amuser ! Après tout, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des amoureux… et je vous aime tous !

Clarisse eut la nausée à peine les dernières paroles prononcées. Comment avait-elle pu laisser échapper cela ? Elle s'en fichait pas mal de ne pas les penser une seconde, mais une telle mièvrerie ?... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Enfin, bon, tant que les autres l'admiraient, la désiraient, l'enviaient, l'encensaient,… tant pis, si c'était ce qu'eux voulaient et ce qu'elle obtenait !

― Allez, suis-moi, mon biquet ! dit-elle à l'adresse d'Ichneutae.

― Un jour, je vais te taper ! marmonna, sans conviction, l'homme à moitié bouc.

Clarisse éclata de rire et, faisant virevolter ses cheveux bruns et sa robe pourpre, elle s'éloigna sous les cris de joie et quelques regards haineux des demi-humains.

. : * : .

Au centre du camp, là où la forêt de faisait moins dense, s'organisaient habituellement les évènements festifs, allant des veillées (qui se tenaient chaque samedi, comme une récompense à la fin d'une dure semaine d'entraînement intense) à Noël (quand les dieux grecs avaient voulu leur supprimer les réjouissances de fin d'année, qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur religion, toute la colonie avait protesté et obtenu leur maintien sans que les parents divins ne puissent opposer de résistance).

La Saint-Valentin faisait partie des événements exceptionnels et donnait lieu à une métamorphose complète de l'environnement sylvestre : aux environs de la clairière, les troncs étaient enveloppés de papier crépon rose sur lequel celles et ceux qui le voulaient pouvaient écrire un petit message à leur bien-aimé(e), des mobiles de cœurs ou de cupidons pendaient aux branches, des spots roses ou rouges balayaient les feuillages,… En fait, tout était rose ou rouge et bardé de cœurs aux mêmes couleurs – mieux valait ne pas être tombé en dépression la veille !...

Clarisse arriva d'un pas léger, fin prête à faire chavirer bien des cœurs. Elle ignora ostensiblement les grandes tables du buffet sucré et calorique et se retint de se précipiter vers l'estrade dévolue à l'entassement des cadeaux et autres déclarations d'amour. Elle eut toutefois moins de peine qu'elle ne le pensait à conserver son pas sautillant : sur son passage, untel la complimentait sur sa robe, unetelle admirait avec ravissement et envie sa chevelure soyeuse,…

C'est donc une sémillante jeune fille qui se présenta devant le coin qui lui avait été attribué.

Là, se dressèrent au garde-à-vous trois satyres – pas des humains car la concurrence était âpre entre eux pour s'attirer l'attention de la belle, et celle-ci redoutait que bon nombre de ses présents ne disparaissent n'importe comment mais certainement pas par inadvertance… – qui n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de la conquête du cœur de Clarisse (ils étaient donc tout indiqués pour ce boulot). Le boulot en question consister à inventorier tout ce que Clarisse recevait pour la Saint-Valentin, et ils n'étaient pas trop de trois pour tenir le rythme ! Le trio arborait des badges (« Clarisse, je t'aime ! », « Clarisse est la meilleure ! », « Clarisse nous a sauvés ! ») comme un bouquet de persil décorerait une tranche de jambon, autrement dit : ils se fichaient éperdument de la couleur qui jurait avec leur teint et des quatre mots, qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas lus ! Pour les convaincre de bosser pour elle, Clarisse leur avait promis sur la tête d'Arès un porte-avion en aluminium – que son père se ferait une joie de fournir.

La jeune fille se retint de se frotter les mains, mais le plaisir anticipé d'entendre l'énumération de ses cadeaux était bien là.

― Alors, à combien en sommes-nous ? se borna-t-elle à demander avec un grand sourire.

Les trois voix satyriques se succédèrent dans un ballet de chiffres :

― Soixante-seize bouquets, trente-quatre boîtes de chocolats, quarante-trois lettres et autres petits mots, dix-sept parfums, vingt-trois… (le satyre fit signe à un garçon qui hésitait à approcher de déposer son présent) vingt-quatre peluches, sept parures, et divers autres petits cadeaux de natures diverses.

Clarisse fit la moue en entendant les deux dernières données : les seuls "petits cadeaux" qu'elle estimait mériter devaient valoir leur pesant d'or, et ce n'était pas avec quelques malheureux bijoux qu'elle serait satisfaite. Toutefois, la soirée n'était pas encore terminée et elle avait grand espoir de voir le "mal" réparé.

― Très bien, je devrais faire accélérer les choses ! Bon boulot, mes agneaux ! les remercia-t-elle en ignorant les regards outrés des trois hommes mi-bouc.

Avant de repartir entretenir les passions et les conversations, Clarisse balaya une dernière fois _son_ amoncellement valentinien d'un regard brillant de suffisance et de mépris, qui s'accentua quand elle s'autorisa à l'égarer sur les piles des autres filles (ridiculement pathétiques à côté de la sienne, il faut bien l'avouer).

Elle se détournait à regret quand son corps se figea : son regard était repassé par sa montagne de cadeaux et avait accroché parmi eux quelque chose qui l'avait remuée. Son large sourire sembla se décomposer et ses yeux bleus se voiler d'une ombre épaisse. La joie et l'arrogance cédèrent la place à une terreur sourde, et c'est d'un pas chancelant qu'elle revint vers ses présents – parce que, quoi qu'il se passe, Clarisse était quand même une fille courageuse !

Elle avança une main tremblante en direction d'un "cadeau" en particulier, quelque chose à la fois rond et pointu d'un jaune révoltant qui détonnait avec tout le reste. La bouche déformée par une grimace où se mêlaient à la fois des sentiments de crainte et de dégoût, elle attrapa du bout des doigts une extrémité noire et pointue et la souleva. Vinrent avec une tête ronde à grands yeux noirs et aux joues toutes rouges, un gros corps flasque et une queue en forme d'éclair.

Dès que la peluche offerte – car il s'agissait bien là d'une peluche – lui apparut dans sa totalité, la jeune fille la rejeta loin d'elle en poussant un cri strident. Dans son mouvement de recul paniqué, elle trébucha et se retrouva sur les fesses devant tout le monde, qui s'était retourné vers elle quand son hurlement avait percé la nuit – même si elle ne le remarqua pas, trop horrifiée qu'elle était.

La peluche qui avait causé tant de frayeur à la demoiselle rebondit mollement dans l'herbe avant de s'immobiliser. Sous l'impact, sans doute, un mécanisme caché à l'intérieur s'enclencha et laissa s'échapper une adorable petite voix qui piailla :

― Pi-Pikachu !

Secouée par le cri bien connu, une Clarisse déraisonnée par la peur bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la peluche, dans laquelle elle shoota avec une rage non contenue.

Le Pikachu tout doux s'envola par-dessus les têtes et atterrit, pauvre de lui, dans une fontaine à chocolat d'une taille impressionnante, si profonde qu'il y coula entièrement.

Certains Sang-Mêlé parmi les plus jeunes s'en approchèrent avec un air de pitié au fond des yeux et, s'ils tendirent l'oreille, ils purent entendre remonter des tréfonds cacaotés de pathétiques "Pika Pika !" parmi les bulles.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Clarisse pour la calmer et elle se retourna vivement, folle furieuse. Elle croisa le regard vert d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui semblait sincèrement se soucier de sa réaction disproportionnée et lui demanda si elle allait bien, ce qui l'enragea davantage :

― Tu me demandes si ça va, Jackson ?! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! Quelqu'un s'est amusé à glisser cette _horreur_ parmi mes cadeaux alors, _non_, ça ne va pas !

― "Cette horreur" ? Tu veux parler de la peluche de Pikachu ?

― Bien sûr ! De quoi d'autre ?!

Percy haussa un sourcil incrédule à mesure que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Se pourrait-il que…

― Clarisse… Tu as peur des Pokémon ?...

La honte consécutive à l'évidence refroidit instantanément l'ardeur de la belle, qui perdit toute contenance et tenta de se justifier du mieux qu'elle put :

― Ils sont trop mignons… En plus, ils passent leur temps à répéter leurs noms… Moi, je te le dis : ils sont trop adorables pour être honnêtes ! Luke nous a déjà fait le coup, je te rappelle ! C'est comme regarder un chaton dans les yeux : j'ai l'impression qu'une voix dans sa tête lui dit de me tuer…

― Tu as aussi peur des chats ?...

― Mais non, c'est pas ça… Laisse tomber !

Percy soupira en secouant la tête, rendant les armes face à cette logique incohérente. Au moins, la star était calmée, maintenant !

Ses yeux tournés vers le sol tombèrent sur une petite enveloppe estampillée d'un autocollant Pikachu. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas pour aller la ramasser, Ichneutae arriva sur ces entrefaites en zigzaguant à toute vitesse parmi les Sang-Mêlé.

Catastrophé que quelqu'un ait pu s'en prendre à sa protégée, c'est à bout de souffle qu'il rejoignit une Clarisse un peu perdue à laquelle il demanda ce qui s'était passé.

Pendant que celle-ci le lui expliquait avec force plaintes, Percy, suspicieux, avait ouvert l'enveloppe. En lisant le message glissé à l'intérieur, il se félicita de son flair qui lui avait soufflé qu'elle accompagnait la peluche de Pikachu.

― C'est quoi, ça ? tempêta la voix de Clarisse qui pointait la lettre du doigt alors qu'il venait de terminer sa lecture.

― Euh… tu ne devrais peut-être pas lire cette déclaration, lui suggéra Percy.

― Fais-moi voir ça ! vociféra aussitôt Clarisse en lui arrachant le papier à lettre des mains.

Toute sa colère était revenue. Percy se maudit d'avoir laissé échapper le mot "déclaration" et, à partir de ce moment, il ne put plus rien ni pour Clarisse ni pour celui qui avait eu le malheur de placer un Pikachu parmi ses cadeaux. Par précaution, il recula de quelques pas à mesure que les yeux de Clarisse s'agrandissaient d'horreur à la lecture de la déclaration.

Le regard de la jeune fille capta d'abord les Pokémon qui décoraient le pourtour du papier à lettre, puis les mots tracés d'une main malhabile ; ces mots qui semblèrent presque rester coincés dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle les lisait silencieusement : « Je suis à moitié bouc mais j'en ai pas l'odeur ; Je suis bourru et bourrin mais jamais bourré ; Pour toi, ma Clarisse, je serai doux comme une peluche et fidèle comme un Pikachu ; Tu peux me câliner quand tu veux. » Le message était signé : « Ton biquet, I. »

Clarisse passa outre la piètre qualité de la verve poétique de son admirateur pas si secret que cela et braqua ses yeux en un éclair sur Ichneutae qu'elle foudroya du regard – heureusement (pour lui) qu'elle n'était pas fille de Zeus ! Mais, malheureusement (toujours pour lui), elle était fille d'Arès :

― Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à la fille du Dieu de la Guerre…

Le rappel sonnait dangereusement comme une menace et le satyre recula d'un sabot.

― Mais… de quoi tu parles ?...

― Cette horrible peluche de cet horrible Pikachu… Personne n'avait jamais osé me faire de farce, et toi, tu me trahis en utilisant ma phobie ! Je croyais que tu étais mon protecteur et mon plus fidèle ami !

Sous la rage de Clarisse bouillait un sentiment de honte intense. Elle, qui avait accompli maintes quêtes et remporté de nombreux premiers prix, venait d'être humiliée devant tout le camp : elle avait peur des Pokémon ! Et, en plus, elle avait hurlé comme une gamine qui aurait vu une araignée ! Ah ! ils allaient bien en profiter les autres, maintenant, de sa phobie ridicule ! Qui sait ce qu'ils feraient pour se venger de son intelligence, son excellence,… – qui avait chuchoté "tyrannie et suffisance" ?!

La colère reprit bien vite le pas sur l'embarras et elle invectiva de nouveau Ichneutae :

― Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, c'est une déclaration de guerre, c'est ça ?! Tu cherches la guerre, c'est ça ?!

Ichneutae recula encore de deux pas, les mains levées devant lui en un geste d'apaisement vain.

― Mais non, enfin ! tenta-t-il de la calmer. C'est juste un cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin !

― Tu sais ce que je vais en faire, de ton cadeau de la Saint-Valentin ?!

Ichneutae prit peur de la réponse à cette question nullement innocente. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre l'idée fâcheuse qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Surtout pas. Alors, il prit ses pattes à son cou et détala sans demander son reste.

Mais Clarisse, redoutable guerrière, réagit au quart de tour et s'élança à sa poursuite. Heureusement pour le satyre, il fut avantagé par le fait que Clarisse portait une robe mais pas de chaussures et qu'elle n'avait pas d'armes.

Percy la vit disparaître parmi les fêtards et poussa un nouveau soupir.

― Je ne savais pas que Clarisse avait la phobie des Pokémon…, déclara Annabeth en rejoignant Percy, un sourcil froncé.

― Moi non plus… (Il balaya la foule du regard.) Je crois que personne ne le savait, précisa-t-il en adressant un sourire complice à son amie.

― Et dire qu'elle a combattu un dragon ! rappela la jeune fille, ce qui ajoutait à l'irrationalité de cette phobie.

Son rire amusé accompagna celui de Percy.

― Je vais te faire bouffer ton Pikachu au chocolat ! entendirent-ils Clarisse gronder au loin quand elle passa à côté de la fontaine, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler de vitesse Ichneutae.

L'histoire ne dit pas si elle mit sa menace à exécution…

_**disclaimer :**__ « Pokémon » est la propriété de Nintendo._

_**Petit rappel :** _Ichneutae est le satyre qui accompagne Clarisse dans le deuxième film.


End file.
